


Princess of christmas time

by ResidentEvilChris



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilChris/pseuds/ResidentEvilChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora and Hook are at a christmas party and Hook helps her come to terms with the fact that she isn't the princess of the sands anymore. Features a bit of overprotective Mulan and a drunk Aurora. This is set after Mary Margaret and Emma go through the portal, but in the story Aurora and Mulan go with them. Can be considered Sleeping Hook. May continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess of christmas time

/N- Very short one shot co-written/Beta'd by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast

Remember, in this Aurora went with Emma and Mary Margaret through the portal. It's pretty random and pretty much everything that happens after Emma and Mary Margaret returned, hasn't happened yet.

"Excuse me?" I ask, my right eyebrow shooting up in foul pirate who dared speak to me as if I was some commoner, not even bothering to address me properly just laughed hollowly in return.

"You heard me, love. A lass such as your self shouldn't be spending Christmas alone. I was merely offering you a drink," he had that infuriating 'innocent' grin.

I noticed he only had one drink, probably because his other hand was occupied with a hook. It didn't seem like the most useful thing to have at a simple Christmas party. He held up the cup in his hand as if proving a point.

"I am a princess sir, I do not associate with delinquents such as yourself. Especially ones that go around stealing hearts of unsuspecting girls"

He gave me his trademark smirk. "Aye, but it seems your are a princess no more, and I do recall giving you your heart back, love. Unless I stole it in some other way?"

I gave my glare. How dare he even think- "Obviously not." He was right about one thing though, I wasn't the princess of the sands anymore. After entering the portal to Storybrooke with Emma, Mulan, and Snow, I became just another citizen. A nobody. One with no kingdom, no people to rule, and no Philip. The thought made my chest hurt. Philip. My one true love. Dead forever. Exiting my thoughts, I noticed Hook was still looking at me expectantly.

Slowly I took the cup from his hand, earning a smug look from him. "I didn't think a princess would actually drink. I'm impressed, sweetheart."

"Then why did you offer it to me?" It took all my will power not to roll my eyes. It was unladylike. Taking a big gulp, slightly enjoying the burn as the alcohol ran down my throat, I wiped my mouth before answering. "As you said before, i'm no princess anymore, so why not?"

The smirk on his face was unmistakable, as was the disappointed look on Emma's face.

After finishing the cup, Hook brought me another. Then another. And another. When he handed me what was somewhere around my fifth cup, it was ripped from my hand as Mulan came into my view, eyes blazing with fury. But not at me- no, Mulan could never truly be mad at me could she? I was still much the innocent little princess in her eyes.

Mulan set the drink on a nearby table and forced me to look her in the eyes as she scolded me. I zoned her out after awhile. Mulan sighed and shook me. "Aurora are you listening to me?" I giggled in response. She turned to Hook who was still nearby. I was suprised; I figured he owuld have hightailed it out of there as soon as Mulan walked over to me.

"You" She pointed at Hook. "You did this! You got her drunk! Probably so you could take advantage of her!" Hook rolled his eyes in response. "Give me a bit more credit than that, darling. Me and the princess were merely having a little fun. She was lonely and I was bored. And I would never take advantage of a lady such as she. It's just not gentlemanly"

Obviously it was the wrong choice of words because as soon as they left his mouth Mulan had pulled out a small knife from it's sheath attached to her belt and had it pressed against Hook's throat. "Sweetheart, call off your guard dog will you?" Hook looked to me, eyes pleading and I took pity. I placed a hand on Mulan's shoulder, no longer covered in battle gear just as I no longer adorned the lilac dress and diadem in my hair.

"Mulaaan" I called out. "Leave the poor pirate alone. He was just being- nice" I laughed as I let out a hiccup. Mulan reluctantly removed the knife from his throat and placed it back in it's sheath. "I'm watching you, pirate" With that being said she roughly grabbed my arm and yanked me away from Hook and towards the front door.

I looked behind me at Hook who gave me a wink, making me once again giggle and Mulan sighed and gripped my arm tighter. We exited the house, at that point I couldn't even remember whose house it was, and headed towards the small apartment me and Mulan shared.

A/N- Sooooo... it was pretty light at the beginning and then I started writing more and more. It's still pretty short, just not as short as I had thought it was going to be. The first half was what I was going to publish, and what Smurfs beta'd. The other half is just word vomit that came out as I was trying to upload.


End file.
